


that's the kind of love (I've been dreaming of)

by Liberte_Egalite_Broadway



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Juno Steel is in Love, Other, Romance, Vampires, he's really just a smitten lady, this is strangely soft for a vampire fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberte_Egalite_Broadway/pseuds/Liberte_Egalite_Broadway
Summary: If this is the last meal I’ll ever eat before I’m killed by a vampire, at least the vampire’s had the courtesy to pick out a great venue.“So, remind me,” I say around a mouthful of this incredible poutine. “In human years, you’re -”“Thirty-six.”“But you’ve been a vampire for -”“Twenty years.”“And I’m the first person to ever catch you.”“It certainly seems that way.”“I don’t believe that.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW for blood
> 
> This is strangely one of my softest fics? You'd think with vampires it would be rough but no, just one (1) thief very gently drinking a Juno smoothie direct from this lady's neck veins. 
> 
> Anyway happy Halloween monsterfuckers

If this is the last meal I’ll ever eat before I’m killed by a vampire, at least the vampire’s had the courtesy to pick out a great venue. 

“So, remind me,” I say around a mouthful of this incredible poutine. “In human years, you’re -”

“Thirty-six.”

“But you’ve been a vampire for -”

“Twenty years.”

“And I’m the first person to ever catch you.”

“It certainly seems that way.”

“I don’t believe that.”

The man across from me smiles, baring his extremely sharp teeth behind ink-black lips. Looking at those canines on which I’m probably about to be impaled, I find myself wondering vaguely how such an innocent start led to this. How did a couple of disconnected heists led to a pattern of thefts across the city? And more importantly, why did I feel the need to go tracking down the man behind them?

I know the answer, of course, whispered in the voice of my dead mother at the back of my mind. “You were looking for a way to play hero.”

My name is Juno Steel. I’m a private eye. And I have no idea how the hell I got into this situation.

It started a few months ago, with a string of robberies across town. As I investigated, the evidence began to line up and fit together into the shape of a tall thief who I saw a few times before he seemed to almost vanish into the night. I resolved to catch up with him, and then one night, I finally did. 

“Give me the things you stole, and I won’t call the police.”

Up close, I couldn’t help but notice his features; dark eyes and gorgeous bone structure and sharp, sharp teeth. He lifted a perfectly lined eyebrows, lips quirking in amusement. “And who might you be?”

“Juno Steel. Detective Juno Steel. Now put your goddamn hands up and give me everything you just stole.” 

“You’re cute, Detective - Steel, was it?” He flashed a grin. “I hope I’ll see you again.” And then he bolted, and the way he ran - I’ve never seen anyone move that fast. I took a stun shot after him, but I was still so startled by seeing him run like that, and I missed. When I walked back to my apartment I kept thinking about it. Something about him seemed almost… inhuman. 

And then I saw him again, taking his sweet time climbing out of a window. I pointed my gun at his back, poised to shoot right through that trailing black coat he wore. 

“You’re under arrest.”

“Oh, droll. By the way, that lipstick looks very nice on you.”

“Goddamnit, are you seducing me right now?”

“I’m certainly trying my best.”

“Whatever. Shut up. You’re coming to the station with me.” 

“Oh, but I’m afraid I won’t be, Detective Steel. You see, as much as I’d like to go somewhere with you, I simply have to go home and get my beauty sleep.” 

“Like I give a -”

“Ta-ta.” He crossed his arms over his chest and dropped backwards out the window. I shouted and ran to the ledge, but when I looked over with the expectation that I would watch his long limbs shatter on the concrete a hundred stories below, I instead saw him swing down a fire escape near the street and vanish into a dark alley. I’d never seen that kind of agility before, and I haven’t seen it since.

That was when I started getting suspicious. I saw him again, fifty feet of open museum between us, and a comms channel in my own hand that I should have been using to call the HCPD. He was a criminal. He was a thief. But damn it, he was so charming. 

“I hoped we’d run into each other tonight. This necklace seems to have shown up in my bag, although I can’t imagine how that happened. It’s not really my color, but I thought perhaps you might like it. Hold still?” His hands, clasping the chain around my neck, were ice cold. “It suits you wonderfully.”

“Is this some kind of trick?”

“Not at all. It’s me giving you a nice necklace. Adieu.”

I had Rita do some digging for me after that. Once I described everything I knew about him, it didn’t take long for her to propose a theory. The cold skin. The sharp teeth. The fact that I only ever saw him at night. I hated that I found myself agreeing with her. 

And so when I saw him again, leaning against the vault of a bank with a cigarette in one hand and a bag of cash in the other, I told him. 

“Now, what’s a lady like you doing in a place like this?”

“I know.”

“Know what, detective?”

“I know you’re a vampire.”

He took a long draw on his cigarette with a face as cold as the iron door behind him. Then he smirked and stubbed his cigarette against said door. “Let me take you out to dinner.”

And now I’m sitting across from him, knowing I’ve made a big mistake.

“Well,” says the vampire thief with a smile. “Here we are, then. You know my deepest secret.” 

“You don’t seem very bothered by that,” I observe. A smile flickers across his face. I can’t tell if he’s leaning closer or if I’m just a sucker, but it seems like the smell of his cologne is a little stronger, wrapping around me, intoxicating. He folds one long-nailed hand over the other on the table before him. 

“I’ll admit, Juno. It’s… a relief. To no longer be the only person in the galaxy who knows the truth of my own existence.” He cocks his head to one side, tilting his face into the pool of light from the lamp above our table. He’s so close now that I can see the gold flecks in his eyes. “Does that make sense?”

I swallow hard and nod. The corner of his perfect mouth flickers up, and his hand reaches across the table to cover mine. 

“I’m glad I met you, Detective Steel,” he murmurs, tracing the back of my hand. His fingertip runs along the vein in my hand, and I feel my pulse jump. Well, I guess this is it. 

“Hey,” I manage to whimper. “Before you kill me - can I just call my secretary and say goodbye?”

The vampire thief frowns. “What?”

“Just a quick call, I promise. You can watch me make it. It’s just, I can’t just vanish on her without saying anything at all.” His brow furrows, and I’m sure that I’ve displeased him, that now he’s going to make my death as painful as possible to punish me. Instead, a moment later, his face breaks into a smile. 

“Did you think that’s why I brought you here?” He lets go of my hand and retreats back to his side of the table, still grinning. “Detective, you’re adorable.” 

I blink. “So you… don’t want to drink my blood?” I hate that my voice comes out sounding disappointed. 

“I wanted to take you out to dinner.”

“But you’re not eating anything.”

The vampire thief chuckles. “Surely you know that there isn’t anything in this restaurant I can eat.”

There’s a long pause. I feel my pulse in the back of my throat, and I know I’m about to say something stupid. Quietly, I murmur, “I’m in this restaurant.” 

His dark eyes widen a little. I’ve startled him, I can tell, but he regains composure quickly and flashes that charming smile. His teeth flash in the light of the lamp above our table. “Let me get the check, and I’ll walk you to your car.” 

After he pays, we go out into the night, the fog heavy over the blurred neon of Hyperion City. The vampire thief turns to me. “Let’s do this again sometime,” he says. 

“Yeah.” I still can’t believe he’s letting me live. “Sure beats chasing you around the city.”

“Oh, I’m not so sure about that.” He reaches over and pulls me close by my coat, and for a brief, wonderful moment, I think he’s going to kiss me, and my heart leaps. Instead, I feel him slip something into my pocket. “Don’t read this until you’re back inside,” he whispers into my ear. “Goodbye, detective.”

And then he’s gone. I’m alone in the night, the fog curling around my feet, and lights shining high above my head. 

In my pocket: an envelope with a pair of earrings and a note that reads, “Thought these would look nice on you. xoxo, Peter Nureyev.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Eight days pass, and I don’t see him again. 

No new cases come in, and Peter Nureyev all but vanishes. Business is slow, and that means I have nothing to do. I have nothing to do, and that means depression sets in, until I decide I can’t take it anymore. 

I haven’t felt this low in a while. The city seems to slump around me, with this endless torrent of rain from the artificial sky and pinging wearily from the buildings, churning in muddy trickles down the streets into the sewers. Every weather report said to stay inside today, or at least bring an umbrella. I don’t own an umbrella. I pull my coat closer around myself and keep sloshing up through the puddles. 

After half a mile and twenty minutes, because of course I had to take a wrong turn in the pouring rain, I make it to the vertical subway that leads up to the floating mansions. Then I take a left and walk underneath the terminal. There’s a hidden drive back there. I know he’ll be there. I know because my secretary gave me a hidden camera that I attached to his coat the last time I saw him. The drive opens up from the run-down city buildings through into an open expanse of trees. Whoever this mansion used to belong to, they were rich. Rich enough to live near the center of Hyperion, but also to make it look like they weren’t even on the same planet. 

The gravel of the driveway is worn away in patches, filled with puddles. I hoist my skirt up and keep running. The rain pelts harshly against my bare shoulders and calves, the bare-armed trees scratching and clutching at me. I push through them and run up the stairs into the mansion. There’s an enormous wooden door with a brass knocker that almost crushes my fingers when I slam it down, once. To hell with it. I grab the door handle and yank it open. There’s an entry foyer on the other side, with mosaic floors that I’m dripping rainwater all over; a vast mahogany staircase directly ahead, and an enormous doorway on either wall to my left and right. I can see light coming from one of them, so I stumble through it. 

And there he is - the thief, the vampire, Nureyev, sitting on a plush velvet sofa in front of a roaring fire reading a book. He’s wearing high-waisted pants and a button down shirt of which very little is buttoned down, and god he is gorgeous. He looks up at me over the rim of his glasses. 

“Detective Steel? What on earth are you doing here?”

“Hi,” I gasp. “I want you to eat me alive.” 

“Honestly, I’m not sure what you were thinking. A half mile in this weather?” He clicks his tongue as those gentle hands wrap another blanket around my shoulders. The couch shifts as he sits beside me. “You poor little thing, you’re soaked through to the bone.” 

Little thing. Oh god, this man is so hot. “I can take it. I feel warmer already.” And I do - between the blankets, the mug cupped in my hands, and the change of clothes he brought me, I would completely forget the rain if it weren’t drumming against the windows. The vampire - Nureyev - sits studying me. I bring my coffee mug up for a long sip so he can’t see my blush. 

“Why are you here, Juno?” he asks.

Annoyance flickers through me. “I told you already.” 

“Forgive me for being a little confused, darling. A week with no call, no contact at all, and then you show up on my doorstep in the pouring rain at midnight with a frankly absurd request.”

“Absurd how? You’re a vampire. You drink blood. I have blood!”

“That’s -”

“And for another thing, what the actual hell!” I get up from the couch to face him and gesture with the hand not clutching all these blankets around me. “You vanish for a week without saying anything, but suddenly I’m supposed to assume that means you want me to call you? How is that fair! And why were you avoiding me?” 

“Because, Juno, you’re being unsafe! You’re trying to get me to enable your destructive tendencies.” 

“That’s not what I’m-”

“You said only a single word before asking me to feed from you when you burst in here.” He crosses his arms. “Think carefully before finishing that sentence.” 

Somewhere in the distance, I hear a rumble of thunder. 

“When’s the last time you’ve eaten?” I ask quietly. 

Nureyev’s posture stiffens. “Excuse me?”

“You’re pale. You’re shaky. I don’t know exactly what it’s like for vampires, but that’s kind of how I felt when I went through my first withdrawal. And no, I don’t want to talk about that,” I interrupt as I see his eyes go wide. “That’s not the point. How long?” 

Nureyev sighs and drops his eyes to his hands. “Eight days,” he says. “I ate just before I saw you that last time.” I don’t want to know who from, so I don’t ask. Before I can say anything else he continues, “I didn’t want to see you in person because last time, I got worried. I didn’t want to feel like I was encouraging you towards something that… might not be in your best interests.” 

“You didn’t want to drink from me.” 

He smiles, that addictive half-smirk that makes my heart race. “I never said that.” 

“So you do want to drink from me.” 

Nureyev thinks for a moment, then holds out a hand to me. “Come here.” I walk across the space between us and reach out from the blankets to take his hand. It’s slender and ice-cold. He guides me gently over to the couch and I sit on his lap, with one of his arms around me and the other hand reaching up towards my face. I nod, and he settles it against my cheek. “God, Juno,” he murmurs. “You are so beautiful.” He lifts one of my hands and kisses it, making my heartbeat stutter. I trace my fingertips down his cheekbone. “I can feel your pulse from here, you sweet thing. Do you like being near me?”

“Yes,” I breathe. My fingers skirt down to his jawline, and I stroke my thumb over his bottom lip. “You can drink from me. You really can.”

“Hmm.” He kisses the heel of my hand. I feel one of his front teeth snag against my skin and a shiver runs down my spine. “Do you want that?”

I nod. 

“Are you certain?”

“Absolutely.” 

His eyes flash in the firelight, and his smile softens. “Well,” he says. “If you’re so determined.” And the hand in my hair tugs down. I close my eyes and crush my mouth to his, meeting the softness of his kiss with the heat of my passion. He allows it with a smile, and the hand on my back slips up into my shirt, one sharp nail tracing down my vertebrae. His lips are frigid and impossibly soft. It’s unlike anything I’ve ever felt before. 

“Follow me, love,” he murmurs against my lips. Then he breaks off the kiss and we stand up. There’s a dark hallway past the end of this room. He’s leading me there, with only a candle that he plucks from a side table for light. “Don’t worry, sweet,” he assures me as I wrap my hands around his arm. “I’m not going to hurt you.” I’m terrified and ecstatic and I know I’m doing something reckless. 

But hey, I’ll try anything once.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW blood-drinking in this chapter

The room Nureyev leads me into is ornate, with an expensive-looking rug and a giant bed covered in at least fifty pillows. “Nice place,” I say.

“It suits me.” He closes the door behind us, and that, more than anything else, makes this real to me. I’m doing this. I’m going to have blood sucked out of my body. I observe a little row of decanters with red liquid on his vanity and wonder if he’s going to collect my blood in one of those - until he offers me a drink and I see it’s just red wine. “Would this steady you?”

“Who said I need to be steadied?” I counter. “You gonna eat me or not?”

“You’re so impatient,” he smiles. “Come here.” I go to his side. “Closer.” He takes my

hips gently between his hands and kisses me, so softly that I almost melt. Slowly, keeping his lips pressed to mine, he guides me backwards so that I’m leaning against the bed. I brace my hands against the mattress and let the kiss overwhelm me. When we break apart, I chase after his lips, desperate for a little more, but he brings up one hand from my hip and presses two fingertips over my mouth. “I want you to listen closely to me, Juno.” he murmurs. “It’s important that you understand exactly how this is going to go. In a moment, I’m going to ask you to lie down so you can relax. The best position for this is for me to kneel above you, but if that makes you uncomfortable, we can change it. I don’t want you to feel frightened or tense at all. ”

Oh god he’s literally going to be on top of me, there’s no way I’ll survive this.

“We can do it like that.”

“Good. When I bite you at first, it will hurt. Just a little. After that, you’ll enter this… the best way I can describe it is as a high, I suppose. It can be pleasurable, but also intense. If you need me to stop at any point, you must tell me immediately. Don’t hesitate. Tell me and I’ll stop, understand?”

I’m confused, but I nod. What does he care? I’m his meal. I’m prey. He shouldn’t be treating me like this. 

“Mostly I just want you to be comfortable, Juno.” His hand cradles my cheek. “I’m grateful to you. I hope you know that.” 

“Well, uh - I mean, you’re welcome, I guess?”

He chuckles and drops a quick kiss onto my cheek. “Take your shirt off, sweetheart.”

Here we go. 

I shrug my shirt off and throw it across the floor. Gently, his arms wrap around me. The soft cloud of pillows envelops me as he lowers me down into the bed. Now that it’s actually happening, with his body pressing mine down, and his face so close to mine, I feel my pulse jump. I’m nervous but ready, ready for this man to use me, and feast on me, and destroy me. I tip my head to bare my neck for him. “Should I take my skirt off now?”

The barest of smiles teases his mouth. “No, sweet. Not unless you think you’ll be more comfortable. But if you’re asking what I think you’re asking, then, no.” He begins to unbutton his shirt, I guess so he won’t get blood on it. “At least, not for your first time.” And the shirt is gone. 

His body is exquisite, toned muscles and freckle-dusted shoulders, bones as fine as sculpted marble. When he sees the way I’m looking at him he has the audacity to wink at me. “Close your eyes.” Reluctantly, I obey. I feel him settle above me, with his knees on either side of my hips, torso horizontal over mine. Our foreheads touch, and his hands settle on my chest. “Breathe for me, Juno.” Slowly, his hand slides across my body and takes my wrist. He settles my fingers against my throat with his own fingers folded over them. “Can you feel your pulse.” 

My body’s rhythm drums under my fingertips. “Yeah,” I gasp. “Is- is that where you’re gonna bite me?” 

“Yes. Keep breathing.” I feel him take my other hand, and he guides it up to his neck. “Your heartbeat is so beautiful, Juno. I could feel it as soon as you came through the door.” I can hear the smile in his voice. “Even now, it’s filling the air around us, like an electric pulse drumming through the air. It’s incredible.” I keep my fingers there and press down just a little. 

“Yours is so weak.” 

“I know. You’re going to fix that for me, though. Keep breathing, sweetheart. In.” 

I breathe in. 

“And out.” 

I breathe out. 

“Good girl. One more time.” 

In, out. In, out. We stay completely still, with our joined hands resting to our pulse points, our foreheads pressed together, our eyes closed. Outside, rain drums on the window-panes.

“Are you ready, Juno?” he murmurs.

“Oh, I’m ready.” 

We open our eyes, and there he is, his face so close to mine. I reach up and kiss him.

“I’m ready.”

“Alright, then. Hold very still.” He takes our hands down from our pulse points, so that his entwined fingers are pinning my wrists back behind my head. Slowly, his lips move over my cheek, and down to my jaw, and onto my throat. Anticipation wraps around me like fog; I am entirely his, here to give my life into his mouth, here where he can do anything he wants to me, but all he wants is to love me. The press of his skin on mine is cold, and when I feel his lips pull back and the flats of his teeth press to my neck, they are cold, and when his eyes dart up to my face, they are warm, and I close my own eyes. 

I’m ready. I’m ready. 

And then it happens. 

All at once, so sudden, I feel a sharp stab of pain against my throat. Hot blood runs down my skin, and his tongue like silk darts down and slides up to take it away. The pinpricks of pain retreat from inside of my skin and a moment later are replaced by his lips, pressed over the spot. He begins to suck from me. With each draw of his mouth, my body feels lighter, and my head swims in waves of emotion. I feel my blood, life pouring from me into him, the heat of it draining into his gasping throat; and on top of me his skin is growing warm, his heartbeat picking up pace. 

“Juno,” he gasps, and then he bites again, hard. I can feel it now. I can feel his heartbeat pounding in my temples just as I can feel my own heartbeat changing rhythm to bring us to equilibrium. Dizzily, I become aware that our fingers aren’t entwined anymore; I grab his hair in my hands and screaming, crush his head closer against my neck. My body rocks under his. This is beyond anything I’ve ever felt before, and it just keeps going and going, draining my life and filling it all at once - and he’s pinning my hips with his now, murmuring the softest things to me, “Yes, just like that, you’re doing so well” and “you taste so good, sweetheart, so good,” and again and again, a two-syllable whimper playing on repeat, “Juno, Juno, Juno.” Tongue and teeth and blood. I am weak and I can’t feel my body anymore. There’s only this, the sound of his voice and the waves of ecstasy washing over me in time to the waves of blood pouring down his throat, and we move, rocking and swaying and clinging, together, together, together. 

And then it’s over. 

I realize suddenly, that he’s not drinking anymore. Feeling creeps back into me. I’m cold. I feel lightheaded. His head shifts against the curve of my throat, and slowly, he sits up above me. The sight of his face sends a jolt through me. My blood is all over his mouth - on his teeth and over his red lips, with a little running down his chin. It’s initially alarming, to see all that red that’s supposed to be inside of me and know that now a lot of it is inside of him, but when I realize what that means I soften. I’m a part of him now. I’ve sustained him. I did. 

His eyes look dazed. Slowly, they come back into focus. He wipes his mouth on his hand, looks at it, lifts his eyes, looks at me. “Oh, darling,” he murmurs, and he folds against me. 

We lie there in an embrace for a long time. His heart beats with my blood against my bare chest, and when I bury my face in his neck, I feel it there too. Under my hands he’s so warm, I could almost mistake him for being alive.

“Was that good?” I ask weakly. 

He chuckles and drops a faint kiss to the wound on my neck. “You have no idea.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for now. Beg me and maybe I'll write more. 
> 
> TW references to sexual content.

“Have more chocolate, love.” I lay another box of chocolates next to him, since he’s finished off the bar I gave him earlier. “And finish your orange juice for me, or I’ll worry. Are you too warm? Too cool? I can get you another blanket, whatever you need.”

“Uh, I’m good.” 

“Alright, then. The left side of the box has almonds, the right side has dried strawberries, and the middle is just plain.” I refill the glass of orange juice while he unties the box’s wrapper. “Have as much as you like.” 

Dark chocolate and orange juice will give him nutrients to help take the edge off any anemia he may be feeling; and in the morning, I’ll give him oysters and mimosas for brunch, eggs and fried potatoes. Silently, I thank whatever wealthy person decided to fill these freeze-dried stores so plentifully. I want to take care of him like he deserves to be cared for. 

While Juno eats, I fold my arms, lay my head across them, and study him. I was so busy making sure he was comfortable earlier that I didn’t get a good look at him. Now I’m very much enjoying the view. He looks beautifully disheveled, his skirt wrinkled where I straddled him, hair mussed, puncture wounds practically glistening in a neat line of red. His bare chest and stomach are soft; criss-crossed with scars and stretch marks that stand pale like lightning bolts against his dark skin. It would be so comfortable to cuddle him, I think. He’s exquisite, and he’s here. The chocolate I brought him is smudged on his lips.

“You’re staring at me,” he mumbles with his mouth full. “You like how I look or somethin’?”

“You are beautiful, Juno Steel.” 

He half-smirks while fishing out another chocolate. “Look who’s talking.” 

I can feel my blush. He chuckles and pops the chocolate into his mouth; chews, swallows, shifts so he’s sitting closer to me. When we kiss he tastes like orange juice and strawberries. I wrap my arms around him and push him down, knocking one of the chocolate boxes askew and rustling the sheets. When my hands slide into his skirt he gasps into my mouth. His thighs are soft and bumpy with old scars. Lovely. I know I can’t have this lady tonight, but that doesn’t mean I can’t feel him up a little, and I do, making him whimper.

“Darling,” I murmur against his soft mouth. I trail my knuckles along his hip bone. He pulls me in for another kiss. When we break apart he settles my head against his chest and I close my eyes. “How are you feeling?” 

“Fine.” His fingertips trace my throat. “It’s just - eh, I don’t know, it’s hard to say it. I don’t understand why you’re treating me like this, I guess. Why you’re being so… sweet to me.” 

“What can I say. I know how to treat a lady.” He thinks about that for a minute and then kisses the top of my head. 

“Let me stay the night with you,” he breathes. “I feel safe with you. I don’t want to go…” 

(I feel safe with you. I feel safe with you.) I’m ready to melt. “Of course, love. I was just about to ask you.” I pat his thigh, untangle my legs from his, and gather up the chocolate boxes. “Done eating? I’ll put your orange juice in the fridge so you can have it tomorrow. Make yourself comfortable.” Once the chocolate is back in the pantry and the carafe in the fridge, I return to the room. He’s turned all the lights off and is lying across the bed, so beautiful in the faint light. I think I feel his heartbeat leap and then realize it was my own. Silently, I cross the space and pull back the covers to crawl into bed with him, and when I settle between the sheets I feel the warmth of another body in this space with me. The blanket rustles around us. He curls into my side and nuzzles up against me. 

“Hey Nureyev?” 

“Yes, love?”

“I think… nn.” He yawns prettily and slings an arm over my hip. “I think I might be… fallin’ in love with you a little bit…” 

His blood rushes to my face, but Juno does not comment on my blush, because he’s no longer awake to see it. 

I don’t open my eyes at first when I wake up. I’m certain, absolutely certain, that I’ll see an empty bed. An expanse of wrinkled sheets beside me no longer wrapped around the sweetest body in the galaxy. Surely he will be horrified by what he allowed me to do to him, and run his gorgeous self out into the morning just like he stumbled in with the night. 

Then I feel him shift against me. 

“Ungggggh,” he mumbles. His back stretches against my chest. He rolls over so he’s lying on top of me. “Wha time’z it?”

“Not sure.” 

“Hmmnnnh.” He turns around, face to my chest. “Mmm, you smell niiiice.” 

“Are you alright, sweetheart?”

“Yeah, just kind of tired. ‘m not great at getting out of bed.” His small fingers tease at the neckline of my shirt. “Hey, don’t you need to sleep during the day or whatever?” 

“Later I will. As long as we keep the curtains drawn -” I break off in a gasp as I feel one of his nails scrape my collarbone. He lifts his eyes and smirks at me from under his smudged-mascara eyelashes. 

“You were saying?” 

“…I’ll be fine as long as I don’t see sunlight.” 

“Hmmm.” He walks his fingertips down my torso. “You’re hotter than the sun anyway.” 

It’s a cheesy remark, but with his hand about to slip in my shirt, I’m not going to point that out. “Take it off.” As he starts undoing the buttons, I say, “To be honest, I thought you’d leave, darling.” 

“Why the hell would I do that?” 

“Perhaps you’d changed your mind -” His fingertips brush up against my pectorals as he undoes the higher buttons and I shiver involuntarily “-about me. About this.” 

“Hmm.” He tugs my shirt off and slides his hands down my body until his fingertips dart down the waistband of my pants. “Honestly, the vampire thing is kind of a turn on.”

“I’m very glad to hear that.” 

“So, do you like morning sex?” 

“God yes.”

“Do you want to have morning sex right now?” 

“Yes.” I pull him up to my face and kiss him roughly, and then he moves down my torso again, kissing my chest and abs and hipbones, and then his hands seize around the waistband and tug down. He grins at me and settles kneeling between my legs. 

“You’re gorgeous.”

“I love you.” 

“I love you too. Shut up and let me eat you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drink blood with me on tumblr at this-is-a-podcast-fanblog.


End file.
